Goma de mascar
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar Hara empezaba a molestarlo y él encontraría la manera de hacerlo callar, el metodo... ya lo descifraría (one shot, too short)


**Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Acaso no entendían lo que era dejarlo dormir? ¿Sería que el significado de dejarle descansar era desconocido para sus compañeros? ¿Sera que los de Kirisaki Daiichi no sólo molestan a sus rivales sino también a sus compañeros de equipo? Esas y más preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Kentarō.

No había personas hablando a su alrededor.

Ni gente corriendo o haciendo escándalo, al contrario, en el aula reinaba un intenso silencio, tal vez demasiado como para tener la hora libre y aun así, lo que le estaba fastidiando era aún más insignificante y molesto.

Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar

Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar

Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar

Ya lo había escuchado tantas veces que se sabía el orden exacto, el tiempo exacto y hasta e sonido de memoria, un patrón simple, un ruido molesto. Tronaba la bendita goma de mascar para después volverla a acomodar y comenzar a masticar de nuevo para hacer lo mismo, al mismo ritmo.

Estaba harto, jodida la hora no sólo en que les tocara el mismo salón, sino que le sentaran a su lado, si tenía la hora libre por que no se largaba a algún otro lado y le dejaba dormir. Ya no aguantaba, la falta de su sueño entre clases no le estaba dejando pensar claro, el sólo quería acabar con el suplicio de escuchar ese sonido, Hara estaba a su lado, el simplemente estiró la mano, tras escuchar el sonido de la bomba estallando, tenía dos segundos para hacer aquello según sus cálculos que nunca se equivocan, lo pescó de la parte de atrás del cuello, justo debajo de la nuca y juntó sus labios metiendo su lengua para explorar la boca del de cabellos lilas hasta dar con aquella cosa causante de su sufrimiento y falta de sueño llevándose la goma de mascar sin molestarse en abrir los ojos siquiera, sólo le había tomado un par de segundos y ya estaba, se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento para disfrutar del silencio que trajo consigo su accionar ya que su compañero de equipo no tenía nada más que masticar y tronar.

Hara se levantó saliendo de su silla y salió del salón después de aquello, agradeciendo a todos los cielos que su cabello cubriera sus ojos que se abrieron como platos tras lo que acababa de hacer Kentarō, se acercó a la expendedora para comprar un nuevo paquete de gomas de mascar, abriendo de inmediato el paquete y tomando un par, sonriendo divertido, la otra ya no tenía mucho sabor después de todo.

A los pocos minutos regresa a su lugar para continuar con lo que hacía, mascar chicle mirando a la ventana, era lo único que hacía y le gustaba hacerlo, tras el primero tronido de la bomba el del lunar se sobresaltó, ¿Quién diría que podía escuchar metal pero el sonido de un simple chicle lo estresaba?

Contó los segundos para confirmar que el patrón era el mismo

Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar

Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar

Mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, mascar, inflar y tronar

Después de la quinta bomba repitió su acción robando el chicle de su compañero, aunque esta vez le dijo en tono de burla – Éste sabe mejor

Justo antes de que el de cabello negro se acomodara de nuevo para seguir durmiendo Hara se levanta de su lugar acercándose al del lunar y pegando sus labios a los contrarios metiendo su lengua hasta donde tuviera alcance robándole el aire y recuperando su pequeño tesoro de la otra cavidad para decirle después – sí, por eso éste es mío

A Kentarō se le fue el sueño, tal vez a futuro ya no le molestara tanto la goma de mascar de su compañero si podía quitársela en cualquier momento y viceversa

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Tomatazos? yo sé pareja extraña, personajes poco frecuentados y una historia medio bizarra pero bueno me atacó de pronto y si no la sacaba no me dejaría en paz, prometo ponerme al día con lo demás, mientras espero hayan disfrutado de éste intermedio chiquito, chiquito.**

**XOXO**


End file.
